


Nothing Personal

by tititenis



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: AU, Based on a soap opera, F/F, One-Shot, Socialite Diana, They're adults, photographer akko, they both curse a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tititenis/pseuds/tititenis
Summary: When Diana Cavendish accepted Andrew Hambridge’s marriage proposal, she thought it was the best possible decision she could have made. It takes her to meet carefree photographer Akko Kagari to realize that's not the case.M for language.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 19
Kudos: 145





	Nothing Personal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! This was supposed to be a smutty one-shot but it definitely didn't turn out that way. Hope you all still enjoy it. 
> 
> Based on the song Nada Personal from a soap opera called Nada Personal. 
> 
> Let me know what you all think :) 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fnEx1UKgGuY

When Diana accepted Andrew Hambridge’s marriage proposal, she thought it was the best possible decision she could have made. Not only was Andrew one of the best students at Luna Nova College, but his father was also the city’s Chief of Police. And according to her aunt Daryl, the prestige of being married to someone like that was priceless.

Besides, it wasn’t as if Diana was missing something by marrying out of convenience. Unlike her friends, who talked and dreamed of falling in love, Diana hadn’t been that way. Instead, she chose to focus on her studies and earn the best possible grades-- to the point of her becoming valedictorian and bringing more prestige to the Cavendish family. 

Based on all those successful situations, Diana should have felt ecstatic about life: About the way things were going and of all the doors that were opening for her due to her engagement to Andrew. 

And yet that wasn’t the case at all, with her aunt being the only one content and excited about her engagement and the many parties the two of them were now invited to. 

Parties that people attended so they could pretend they were above all others. Parties where they spoke to each other as if they were the closest of friends and immediately gossiped about them with someone else. 

Diana hated it. 

And although she hated it, she was soon going to become a part of it. 

“Diana.” she hears Andrew calling for her and the blonde turns around to talk to him. “You look breathtaking.” 

“Thank you.” she smiles politely, managing to not react to the way his lips felt on top of hers when they kissed. 

“I’m really surprised that so many people came to the party.” he says conversationally. “Father spared no expense in making sure this would be a stupendous celebration.” 

“I can see that.” Diana murmurs. “In fact, I don’t know most of the people in the room.” 

“That will change in time.” Andrew smiles as he grabs her hand and pulls her with him. “The moment you and I get married, this will be your world too, Diana.” 

“I know.” she says softly. “I guess I just got nervous from seeing these strangers and feeling like I don’t belong.” 

“Nonsense. You, Diana, are the most beautiful, smart and gorgeous woman I have ever met. And you  _ do  _ belong.” he looks down. “Maybe a party like this wasn’t the best idea. Not if it’s making you feel uncomfortable.” 

_ There it is,  _ Diana thinks bitterly. 

_ His attempt to make me feel guilty and get me to reassure him that it’s alright.  _

“This party was a good idea.” she lies. “Besides, I’m sure your father did it out of his love and support for you, Andrew.” 

“Diana is right.” Paul Hambridge says as he approaches the two of them, Diana noticing a reluctant brunette woman walking besides him. “This party was done so that everyone can see how happy the two of you are with each other.” 

“Thank you, father.” Andrew’s smile disappears the moment he sees the brunette. “What is she doing here?” 

“Akko is the best photographer in the city.” Paul tells them. “And although I do not approve of what she has chosen to do with her talents, we can’t deny that she’s the best suited person to photograph your engagement party.” 

“I didn’t want to be here either, if it’s of any consolation to you.” the brunette named Akko murmurs, a professional-looking camera hanging from her neck. “But you know how  _ persuasive  _ father can be when he wants to.” 

“Indeed.” Andrew says as he nods to Akko to go ahead and start taking the pictures. “Oh, Akko, before you start, let me introduce you.” he moves Diana so that she’s next to him. “This is my fiancee, Diana Cavendish. Diana, this is my older sister Atsuko Kagari.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Akko says simply, focusing more on her camera than on Diana. 

_ The rudeness of this woman…  _

“Pleasure.” Diana huffs, annoyed by the brunette’s behavior.

“Will it take you long to prepare the camera?” Andrew asks Akko. 

“Not too long.” 

“Long enough for father and I to get a drink?” 

Akko nods, turning her attention to her camera yet again. 

“We’ll be back.” Andrew kisses Diana’s cheek. “I need to discuss something quickly with father.” 

“Alright.” Diana says, watching Andrew and Paul leave together. 

“How rude, could have at least asked you if you wanted a drink.” Akko murmurs, apparently taking some test photos. 

“He must have forgotten about it.” 

“He always forgets about things that don’t involve him and his feelings.” the brunette tells her simply. 

Diana shrugs, knowing that Akko was right. 

“Oh, you didn’t deny it.” she chuckles. “You seem to know my brother’s priorities well.” 

“He doesn’t try too hard to hide them.” she jokes, which makes Akko smile. 

“Neither my father nor he do.” Akko puts her camera down. “Sorry I was rude to you before, but I thought you were another snobbish conquest for my brother to brag about. Akko Kagari, photographer.” 

“You’re very blunt and honest, Akko.” Diana says with a smile. “It’s refreshing.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” she turns her camera towards her and takes a picture. “Oh, and don’t worry, this is just to test the settings before Andrew and father come back.” 

“I see…” the blonde murmurs. “Can I be blunt as well?” 

Akko nods. 

“Andrew never told me that he has a sister.” 

Akko chuckles. 

“I didn’t expect him to. Father and him like to act as if I don’t exist. In fact, I’m surprised father was so desperate for a photographer that he contacted me.” 

“Did you three have a fallout?” she blurts out, realizing how personal the question was when she had just met Akko a couple of minutes ago. “I’m sorry, that was something extremely rude of me to assume.” 

“Nah, it’s alright.” Akko smiles. “And in a way we did. My brother has always been closer to the child my father wanted to have: Responsible, dedicated, loyal… I, on the other hand, have always been the way I wanted to be and my father never appreciated that. I think Andrew grew jealous of me for always doing what I pleased.” she shrugs. “Honestly, I’ve gotten over it and accepted that I will never truly belong to the Hambridge family.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Diana whispers. “If it means anything to you, I also know what it feels like to wish to break away from your family’s expectations and plans.” 

“Oh really?” the brunette looks curiously at her. “Huh. Guess one can’t really judge a book by its cover.” 

“Meaning?” Diana asks her, frustrated by the photographer’s cryptic statements. 

“Meaning that you look pretty at home here.” Akko takes another photograph of her. “So I didn’t think you would also wonder if what you’re doing and where you are is what you truly desire. Nothing personal, of course.” she adds when she notices the blonde getting ready to answer her. 

Yet before Diana can say something back, they see Andrew and Paul returning with a drink in their hands. 

Of course neither thought of bringing one for Diana or Akko. 

“We’re back.” Andrew says as he smiles and hugs Diana. “You ready for those pictures, Akko?” 

“Ready.” she says as she snaps a picture, the rest of the night being solely focused on pictures, announcements and celebration dances. 

* * *

The next time Diana saw Akko it was because of Andrew’s inability to be considerate of others’ time. From what the blonde had understood, Akko had emailed Andrew with an update about their engagement pictures and if he could meet with her at the mall to pick the ones he liked most. 

And Andrew had, of course, told Akko that he was available before realizing that he had already scheduled a meeting with someone else at the same time. 

“I’ll just tell her to reschedule.” Andrew says to Diana as he fixes his hair. “Besides, it’s not like she has a lot to do. Photographers can pretty much choose their own schedules.” 

“Andrew!” Diana scolds him. “You don’t know that. Besides, it would be rude of you to make your sister drive all the way to the mall and then cancel on her only half an hour before the agreed time.” 

“I can’t cancel my other meeting. It’s a good opportunity for me to get closer to taking the detective exam and stop patrolling.” he pouts at her. “I’m sure Akko will understand.” 

“You don’t need to cancel.” she tells him. “I’ll go meet with her and choose the pictures.” 

“Really?!” Andrew smiles and hugs her. “Thank you so much Diana! You’re the best.” 

Diana smiles at this. 

Although she didn’t have any feelings of love nor desire for Andrew, she did at times feel affection for him. But rather than it be romantic, it was more familial, with Andrew having been close to her for the last five years. 

She felt guilty for not being capable of confessing this to Andrew.

And perhaps it was clear on her face how guilty she felt about it, for the moment she met Akko at the mall, the brunette told her: 

“You look like shit, Diana.” 

“And you are really blunt.” she groans as she takes a seat, wanting to get this over with. “So, where are the pictures?” 

“Jeez, you really are in a bad mood.” Akko chuckles and hands Diana a manila folder. “Here you go.” 

The moment Diana opens the folder, she can’t help but be in awe. Akko truly was a magnificent photographer. 

Yet even Akko wasn’t capable of hiding how uncomfortable or hesitant she looked in some of the pictures. 

“Wanna talk about that?” the photographer asks her when she notices the picture Diana was holding. 

It was the one of Andrew kneeling and proposing to Diana. 

“About what?”

“About how unhappy you look in most of your pictures.” 

“That really isn’t none of your business, Akko.” Diana tells her seriously. 

“I know it isn’t. And if you think I’m doing this out of some familial duty towards Andrew then you’re mistaken. I couldn’t give a shit about him.” 

“Then why are you asking?” 

“Curiosity?” Akko shrugs. “It’s clear to me that you don’t love Andrew and yet you’re going to marry him.” 

“I have my reasons.” Diana murmurs. “Reasons that I don’t think you could understand.” 

“Try me.” the brunette challenges her. “I have nothing else to do and you look like you really want to share this with someone who won’t judge you.” 

“And you think you are this person?” the blonde asks her. 

“There’s nothing personal between us, right?.” Akko smirks as she stands up. “And, I happen to know a place close to here where we can get cheap drinks.” 

“I…I don’t think that’s a good idea.” she looks down and away from Akko. 

_ What if an acquaintance saw her?  _

_ What if they then told her aunt about it?  _

“Diana…” she feels the brunette’s hands on her own, the touch for some reason not making Diana feel uncomfortable. “I promise you that where we are going, no one will know you.” 

Perhaps it was due to the honest and endearing way in which Akko was looking at her, but rather than remain firm in her resolve; Diana found herself nodding and letting Akko guide her out of the mall. 

And as the two then spent the afternoon drinking and talking, Diana found herself having fun. Akko was so different from her: Adventurous, outgoing, bold, open, charismatic… 

And the stories she told Diana of her job as a newspaper photographer: How she went around the city to get pictures of the latest news, how she had to at times act and pretend she was a private photographer or detective so her cover wouldn’t be blown… 

Diana found herself slowly getting fascinated with the brunette. 

And at that moment, as the two sat together in that bar stool, Diana didn’t think that anything would come out of that outing. 

How wrong she had been. 

* * *

As the weeks went by, Diana found herself talking and hanging more with Akko during her free time. And because Akko now knew of the precarious situation she was in with Andrew and her aunt; the photographer made sure to take her to places where her aunt’s friends wouldn’t be at. 

Places that Diana had never visited before. 

Museums, bars, parks, zoos, beaches, libraries… 

Just what the hell had Diana been doing during her whole life and how had she allowed her aunt to shelter her to this degree? 

Akko found it funny, most of the time, when Diana gasped at seeing something new. And while at first the blonde had been angry at the photographer for laughing at her expense, she soon enough realized that this was Akko’s way of having fun and opening up to her. 

And the closer the two got, the more Diana started thinking of the brunette in ways that friends weren’t supposed to think of each other: How soft Akko’s hands felt when they touched. How defined her stomach and arms looked when Akko wore one of her sleeveless shirts. How the brunette would hug her tight and the feeling of her breasts would make Diana blush… 

And her dreams! 

They were now filled with Akko. Almost every night, Diana had a new dream involving the photographer. And while most of them were innocent, there were others that made Diana wake up feeling extremely hot and bothered; which after some necessary self-care only made Diana feel guilty and embarrassed about herself. 

Because that was not the way she was supposed to think of Akko. 

But after two months of hanging together, Akko for some reason stopped contacting her, claiming she was too busy with work. 

And while usually Diana didn’t care about these things and just moved on, the fact that it was Akko the one that did it had hurt the blonde deeply. 

She missed Akko more than what she wanted to admit. 

Which is why when Andrew got home one evening looking completely disheveled, Diana had been surprised to hear Akko was involved. 

“Ugh!” Andrew groans as he throws his coat and hat on the floor. “That.. that bitch!” 

“Did something happen?” Diana asks him carefully. 

“Akko happened.” he tells her bitterly. 

“Did the two get in a fight?” 

Andrew stares at her. 

“Why do you care so much about it?” 

“Well, I can see you’re clearly upset about what happened. I thought that talking about it might make you feel better.” 

He relaxes after hearing this. 

“I already feel better knowing that you care.” he smiles. “And while our discussion was serious, it wasn’t something new. That’s why we don’t tend to see each other much.” 

“I see…” Diana murmurs, feeling worried about Akko and wondering if it had something to do with the brunette not wanting to keep talking to her. “Perhaps taking a shower and going to bed will make you feel better?” Diana advises him, opening her eyes in shock when Andrew suddenly gets close and kisses her. 

“The last thing I want to do is sleep.” he whispers as he touches her arms and chest with his hands. 

“Andrew.” Diana warns him as she stands up. “We can’t.” 

“Because we are not married yet?!” he scoffs. “That’s such bullshit! We are engaged!” 

“That’s not it.” she tells him firmly. “It’s because that’s what we agreed on and I don’t want to.” 

“That’s the true reason.” he says as he gets close. “ _ You  _ don’t want to have sex with  _ me _ .” 

_ He’s not wrong,  _ Diana thinks, knowing that when she dreamed of having sex, it was another brunette the one ravishing her. 

“There’s an order to these things Andrew. I thought you agreed with me on that.” Diana tells him solemnly. 

“And I did! I mean, I do!” he groans. “Damn it! Damn it all!” he says as he walks in circles. “All of these responsibilities and expectations weigh heavily on me, Diana. And all because my sister was selfish and chose to abandon me.” 

“Selfish?” Diana asks him. 

“She has always been a coward when it comes to responsibilities and commitments. Always running away when things get tough. That’s why she left the family when father told her she had to work for the company.” he tells her bitterly. “How I long at times to be just as carefree as she is.” he chuckles bitterly and then gives her an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry Diana, if I made you uncomfortable earlier. You are right. We should do things the right way.” he stands up. “Goodnight, Diana.” he kisses her cheek once before stepping away from the living room, leaving Diana more confused than ever. 

Just what was it that Akko was hiding from her, and why did it hurt so much to know that Akko didn’t trust her? 

True, there were times when Diana also wondered about Akko’s job and her relationship with her family. And although they met almost every day, the brunette didn’t share much with Diana about her own burdens. 

At first the blonde had thought it was because Akko didn’t want to worry her. But with what Andrew had just told her, perhaps he was right about Akko not having anything to worry about and living her best possible life? 

_ RING.  _

_ RING.  _

Grabbing her phone from her purse, Diana is surprised at seeing a text from Akko. 

**Akko:** Dia, do you happen to be free right now? 

Diana takes a look at the time, noticing that it’s almost ten. Akko knew that Diana was against going out at night due to the possibility of being discovered by her aunt. So if she texted her about meeting-up while knowing this, then it had to be because something serious happened. 

**Diana:** I am. Did something happen Akko? 

**Akko:** Can we meet? I… I need to talk to someone. 

**Diana:** Send me the address where I need to go. 

After quickly grabbing her car keys and purse, Diana hastily made her way to the address Akko had sent her. 

And the moment she knocked on the door, she couldn’t help but gasp at the sight in front of her.

Akko with a bloodied lip and a bruised eye. 

“Akko!” Diana says as she goes in and pulls the brunette with her. “What happened? Are you alright?” 

“Yeah.” the brunette chuckles. “You should see the other guy.”

“Akko.” she scolds the photographer. 

“I really am alright.” she promises her as they sit down on the couch. “I think I was a little shaken up when I messaged you. Sorry I made you come all the way here for nothing.” 

“Not for nothing.” the blonde reassures her. “I’m glad you contacted me, Akko.” 

Akko blushes at this statement. 

“I wasn’t sure you would come.” the brunette admits as she stares at her with the softest and most beautiful ruby eyes she had ever seen. “I’m glad you proved me wrong, Dia.” 

“I…” Diana looks down. “Of course I would come, Akko.” she turns serious. “And you will tell me what happened and how you got hurt.” she orders her. “But before you do that, want to tell me why you haven’t done anything yet to heal your lip and eye?” 

“I just am really clumsy.” Akko chuckles. “So I knew I would do more harm than good if I tried to fix it myself.” 

That response is so Akko that Diana couldn’t stop herself from smiling. 

“Do you have a first-aid kit?” 

Akko nods.

“In the bathroom, bottom cabinet.” 

“Stay right here while I go get it.” Diana tells her, noticing Akko nod and smile. 

As she goes to the brunette’s bathroom, Diana can’t stop herself from looking at all the pictures and decorations that were hanging from the walls. 

Paris, Rome, Cairo, Machu Picchu… 

Akko had done it all. Had seen the world and met people from all walks of life. 

Truly, the brunette was more than what Andrew and Paul Hambridge thought of her. It just hurt Diana that the two of them were so blinded by their own pride that they couldn’t see it. 

“Diana?” she hears Akko ask, which makes the blonde realize that she still hadn’t grabbed the first-aid kit. “Are you alright?” 

“Sorry! I got distracted looking at the pictures!” she explains herself, finally finding the kit and taking it to where Akko was waiting for her. “You sure have traveled all around the world, Akko. I’m a little jealous of you.” 

“Funny you say that.” she groans a little as Diana cleans her busted lip. “Since I at times find myself feeling jealous of you.” 

“Jealous of me? You must be joking! Look at all the places you’ve been. All the people you’ve met. All the things you’ve done… How can that even compare to the life I’ve had?” she gets a new bandage and starts cleaning the brunette’s eye. 

“You have a family, Dia.” Akko tells her sadly. “Friends that care for you. A stable job. A planned future. A fiancee who wants you.” she closes her eyes. “I don’t have any of that. I mean, I had to call you because I didn’t have anyone else to come. How pitiful is that?” 

“Why would that be pitiful?” she whispers, feeling upset about what Akko had just said. 

“You’re my brother’s fiancee, Dia! You should be home with him! Not here at my apartment cleaning my wounds.” 

“Akko…” Diana whispers. “You know I don’t love Andrew. Besides, I thought that you at least saw me as a friend.” 

“I know!” Akko exclaims, clearly frustrated with herself. “And I feel the same. I mean, I do and I don’t.” she closes her eyes. “Damn it! Why is this so difficult?” 

“What do you mean by you do and you don’t?” Diana starts getting upset. “Why do you always have to talk in circles and riddles with me? Why can’t you just be blunt and truthful with your words?!” 

“Because I’m afraid of saying what I’ve wanted to say for a while now.” the photographer admits to her, closing her eyes and looking dejected. 

“Then tell me!” Diana screams at her. “Stop being a coward for once in your life and tell me what you truly mean!” 

“I don’t want you to get married to Andrew.” Akko tells her bluntly. “You don’t love him and he doesn’t love you either.” 

“You told me before that you didn’t care. That you understood. That it was nothing personal.” 

“And I understand! I do.” she looks away. “But I’m also selfish and I don’t want you to go through with it. Besides, we are way past the point of this being nothing personal.” 

“Why?” Diana asks her vulnerably. “Why do you now care?” 

“Because I can’t stand the idea of watching you marry my brother while he parades around with other women.” Akko tells her bitterly. 

_ Oh…  _

“Was that how you got those injuries? You approached him?” 

Akko nods. 

“I couldn’t stand it. There he was without a care, kissing and hugging other women while  _ you  _ are so terrified of being seen outside that you hide all the time.” Akko looks away. 

“If he’s doing that with other women, then I don’t care.” she admits to the brunette. “I have no feelings for him.” 

“But it’s not right!” Akko screams at her. “Why do you want to settle for something like that, Dia?” 

“Because what else do I have, Akko?” the blonde smiles sadly at her. “You said it yourself, my life has been planned for me. And while it may not be the best, it’s not a bad one.” 

“But…” 

“I already suspected Andrew would be capable of doing something like that. And it doesn’t bother me. Why does it bother  _ you  _ so much?” 

Akko chuckles bitterly at this. 

“Why does it bother me? It bothers me because I love you, Diana.” she tells her simply, which makes the blonde stare at her in shock. 

“You love me?” she whispers. 

“And I hate the idea of knowing that you’ll be married to a person that does not love you. But what I hate more is that you’re so willing to accept such a thing. Why?” Akko looks at her and Diana can see the tears in her eyes. 

_ Akko…  _

“Why do you think so little of yourself?” Akko whispers. “Why do you want so little for yourself?” she gets close to Diana and grabs her shoulders tight. “Is there nothing else you want? Something you crave and wish to take for yourself? 

“Of course there is.” Diana tells her, remembering all her dreams and fantasies. 

“Then why won’t you go ahead and take it?!” 

“I can’t.” the blonde whispers. 

“Fuck that! Fuck your excuses. It’s not that you can’t. It’s that you’re afraid of what will happen if you do.” 

“Of course I will be afraid! My whole life will change. All those things you mentioned before, they will be gone if I choose what I want.” 

“Then what you want must not be worth enough to you.” Akko tells her solemnly as she tries to move away, being stopped by Diana who holds her close. 

“You’re wrong.” Diana tells her firmly. “You’re completely wrong.”

“Am I?” the brunette asks her knowingly. “If so, then that makes it even sadder.” she moves towards the door and opens it, a clear sign that she wanted Diana gone.

“But…” the blonde stutters, not knowing what to say. 

“I can’t do this anymore.” Akko tells her firmly. “I won’t just stand by and watch you be unhappy, Diana. And if you’re too much of a coward to change... “ she closes her eyes. “Then I don’t want to be around to see you waste away.” 

* * *

“Akko is leaving.” Andrew tells her one day as the two are sitting down in the living room. 

Diana immediately looks up from her book, concern and confusion on her face. 

_ She’s leaving? _

_ Why?  _

_ Was it because of her?  _

_ Because she was going to marry Andrew soon?  _

“Apparently National Geographic asked her if she would do a piece about Antarctica and my sister accepted.” he shrugs. “Honestly, I’m surprised she took the job, considering she had gotten many offers from them before.” 

“What do you mean she got offers?” Diana asks him. 

“Well this isn’t the first time National Geographic has asked her to travel and take some photographs. She’s usually featured there for local articles, and from what father told me, had hoped they would at some point give her an international one.” he pours himself a drink. “Then a couple of weeks after our engagement party, she got the offer. One that she surprisingly refused.” 

“She did?” the blonde whispers, shocked. “Why would she do such a thing?” 

Andrew gives her a knowing look. 

“You know why.” he smiles at her. 

_ He knows.  _

“I’m not sure I understand what you mean.” 

“I saw you two one day.” he tells her simply. “At the museum. I wasn’t supposed to be there, but for some reason I went to take a quick look at the new Van Gogh exhibition. Instead, I found the two of you talking and laughing.” 

“Nothing happened.” Diana tells him. 

“I know.” Andrew smiles. “You two wouldn’t be capable of something like that. But what I did see was how happy the two of you looked. How excited and content  _ you  _ were, Diana.” 

“I…” the blonde looks away, not knowing how to deny this. 

“You know I don’t love you.” he says bluntly. “And I know you don’t love me. So why are you still determined to keep the charade up?” 

“Why are you?” Diana challenges him. 

“I gave you my word that I would marry you, Diana. And unless you broke the engagement, I was going to follow through. We would have been unhappy, of course. And we would have had to find ways to keep ourselves sexually satisfied.” he shrugs. “But it wouldn’t have been impossible to coexist.” 

“Then why not say something earlier? Why not tell your father and my aunt that you don’t love me?” 

“Why didn’t you?” Andrew smirks at her. 

_ Because I’m a coward.  _

“Because I’m a coward.” she says softly. 

“I guess I am too.” he sits down in front of her. “And over the past two months, I’ve done a lot of thinking, Diana. About my future and what I wish to do. And you’re not a part of it.” he tells her bluntly, and the fact that this came from Andrew makes Diana laugh. 

“What?” he asks her with a smile. “What did I say that was funny?” 

“Nothing, it was just so sudden of you.” she chuckles. “And so honest. It reminds of Ak…” she stops herself from finishing her sentence. 

“My sister has always been known for speaking her mind. She tried to punch me when she saw me at a bar flirting with some women.” 

“I know.” Diana whispers. 

“After she did that I realized that she had feelings for you. Did she ever tell you?” 

Diana nods. 

“Did you tell her?” 

She shakes her head. 

“So that’s why she took the job.” Andrew murmurs. “Lucky for you, I happen to know that her plane won’t be leaving until the evening, meaning that she will probably still be at her apartment.” 

“Andrew…” Diana says softly, knowing this was Andrew’s way of telling her that it was okay for her to choose. 

That it was okay to choose Akko. 

“I… Thank you.” she tells him honestly, kissing him on the cheek before grabbing her purse and keys. 

“And don’t worry about father and your aunt! I’ll make sure to tell them something that won’t get them to be too annoying.” 

Nodding in thanks, Diana sprints out of the house, quickly getting into her car and driving to Akko’s apartment. 

During the ride, Diana kept thinking of the best way to apologize to Akko and confess to her. Yet each time she thought she had a good speech, she realized there was more she wanted to say. 

Without realizing it, she was now standing outside Akko’s apartment door, her hand raised and hesitating to knock. 

_ Do it!  _ she tells herself as she watches her hand get closer to the door. 

_ Why can’t I knock?!  _

Annoyed, Diana is ready to try again, only to freeze at the sight of the door opening and of Akko standing in front of her, clearly surprised by her presence. 

“Dia.” 

“Akko.” they both say at the same time, Diana noticing the packed bags behind the brunette. 

“You’re leaving.” she whispers. 

Akko nods. 

“Got a really good job offer for a couple of photos.” she explains to her. 

“In Antarctica.” Diana finishes for her. “Andrew told me.” 

“Huh. Father must have mentioned it to him.” she shrugs. “But yeah, I’ve wanted to have my pictures featured on National Geographic’s International section for a while now and it finally happened.” 

“He told me you rejected them before.” Diana says firmly. “Months before, when they asked you to take pictures for them, you told them no.” 

“Indeed.” she groans. “I forgot those two always told each other everything.” 

“Why did you reject the job?” she asks her. 

“Why does it matter to you?” Akko asks her instead. “It was a long time ago.” 

“Please tell me.” Diana begs her, the sight making Akko slouch down. 

“I did it because I wanted to spend more time with you.” the brunette admits to her. 

“But it was your dream to have your pictures there.” Diana tells her. “Why would you risk it for someone like me?” 

“Because I think you’re worth it.” Akko smiles at her. “And the risk paid off: This time I’m getting a feature story. So it has been a win-win situation.” 

“But it wasn’t.” Diana murmurs. “Because I was a coward when you told me your feelings.” 

“I was a little rough too.” the brunette admits sadly. “I let my emotions get the best of me. Especially after promising you when we met that I wouldn’t judge you for your decisions or that our relationship would be nothing personal.” 

Diana nods, not knowing how to tell Akko her true feelings. 

“How about you? Are you both almost ready for the wedding?” Akko asks her, and although she is smiling at her, Diana knows the brunette was faking the smile. 

_ My sweet, selfless Akko.  _

“We are not getting married anymore.” Diana tells her bluntly, which gets her a surprised look from the photographer. “We spoke and decided to break our engagement.” 

“I… I’m sorry to hear that?” 

“I’m not.” the blonde smiles. “But that’s not what I came here to tell you.” she takes a deep breath. “That night, you asked me if there was anything I wanted and I was too much of a coward to tell you what I really felt.” she looks up and sees Akko staring deeply at her. “But I don’t want to be afraid anymore.” 

“Dia…” 

“I love you Akko. Most ardently” Diana gets close and grabs her hands. “When I think of you, my heart beats faster. When I hear your laugh, I feel lighter. When I see you smile, I unconsciously smile in return. Watching you cry for me all those months ago broke my heart. And I felt shame: At myself, for not being brave enough to confess my feelings for you. And I still feel ashamed, for it took me to learn that you were leaving to gain the courage to say those three words to you. I am selfish, Akko. Selfish because I’m telling you this after learning of your opportunity to make one of your dreams come true. Selfish for hoping that even after I rejected you two months ago, you still want me. I know I have no right to ask this of you, but could you please let me know if your feelings for me haven’t changed?” she finishes, closing her eyes and looking downwards in fear of the brunette’s response. 

“Dia.” she hears Akko say. “Look at me please.” 

Counting down from three, Diana does as told, raising her head and opening her eyes to see Akko smiling brightly at her. 

“You boop.” the brunette grabs her face tenderly. “Of course I still love you.” 

“You do?” Diana whispers. 

“And I found it extremely cute that your confession was a whole paragraph and something almost out of a Jane Austen novel.” 

This makes Diana blush. 

“Of course you’ll find something to lau…” Diana stops saying when Akko closes the distance between them, kissing her softly on the lips. 

And Diana, who had already been kissed before, felt as if this was the first time she had truly been kissed. 

Separating after a couple of minutes, the two women can’t help but laugh at the situation, with the two of them standing outside Akko’s door and the brunette’s bags still inside the apartment. 

“I will call and tell them I can’t.” Akko offers immediately. 

“No.” Diana tells her firmly. “You will go ahead and get amazing pictures of Antarctica.” 

“But what about us?” the brunette pouts. 

“I’ll be here when you come back.” Diana reminds her. 

“But what if, in the time I’m gone, your aunt makes you change your mind?” the brunette asks softly, feeling insecure. 

Instead of answering, Diana kisses Akko deeply, hoping the kiss would show Akko how determined she felt. 

“She won’t.” the blonde vows as she pecks her lips. “Because  _ you  _ are worth it, Akko.” 

That response makes Akko give Diana her brightest smile ever. 


End file.
